witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Olgierd von Everec
|Nationality = |Family = House of Everec |Parents = Bohumil Kristina |Race = Human |Eye_color = Blue-greenCosplay Guide: Olgierd von Everec |Hair_color = Dark flame red |Ranks = Ataman |Affiliations = Redanian Free Company |Relative = Vlodimir Kestatis Honoratina |Voice = Paul Thornley |Appears_games = }} }} Olgierd von Everec was the eldest son of Kristina and Bohumil von Everec, Vlodimir's brother, and Iris' husband and a member of the von Everec family. At one point he was a Redanian officer and later the ataman of the Redanian Free Company. Unlike his companions, however, he was educated, adhered noble code, and loved art. Biography Early years Olgierd von Everec was the oldest of two sons born in the early years of the 13th century to Kristina and Bohumil von Everec, who were members of a noble and respected family. He grew up with his younger brother Vlodimir on their family's estate and learned how to read, ride, shoot, and fight with a saber. As soon they were able, Olgierd and Vlodimir formed a band of noble-born rogues and would raid Velen and other Temerian borderlands often, with locals developing fear at the mere sound of "Olgierd". Despite this he and Iris, a woman from another noble family, starting dating and fell in love. Misfortune eventually struck the family though, with debts, poor investments, and a bad crop year. While they might have been able to eventually recover, around this time Horst Borsodi had acquired the family's debts and required them to immediately pay them off or else he'd seize all their assets, including their home. Despite Olgierd begging to give them a week, Horst refused and seized the von Everec estate and all their belongings, leaving the family homeless. Now no longer considered a high society family, Iris' parents deemed the relationship between their daughter and Olgierd unsuitable and, with a visiting Ofieri prince named Sirvat in the area, decided to give their daughter's hand in marriage to the prince. Olgierd, still in love with Iris, tried to convince her to elope with him, but Iris didn't wish to cut herself off from her family, leaving them with no choice in the matter. Upset at losing the love of his life and everything else, Olgierd cried out in desperation that he wished the prince would turn into a monster, not realizing the weight these words carried, and accidentally cursed the prince, turning him into a giant toad. Meeting Gaunter O'Dimm However, Olgierd realized the only way to get Iris back was if his family recovered financially and eventually learned of a being that granted wishes and soon made contact with Gaunter O'Dimm. Gaunter agreed to grant three wishes, but in return Olgierd had to choose to sacrifice someone he loved: Iris or Vlodimir. He chose Vlodimir and the next day, during a raid, Vlodirmir was incidentally killed while trying to escape, having been overwhelmed by soldiers. Wanting to have his brother's name live on, Olgierd lied and said Vlodimir died valiantly trying to fight several at once and visited his grave on a regular basis afterwards. For his part, Gaunter restored the family's fortune and, as part of Olgierd's other wish, granted him immortality. Initially satisfied with this, Olgierd and Iris happily married, but this was short lived. It turned out his wish for immortality turned out to be double sided: while immortal, Olgierd also began to lose all empathy for everyone, including the love he once felt for Iris. On top of this, Iris' parents only reluctantly accepted Olgierd, as there was no one else to marry Iris off to and they saw him as a ruffian with the thugs he regularly hung out with around the estate. They also outright offended Olgierd when they tried to give him money to clear any other debts so he wouldn't bring shame to them. Years began to pass and Olgierd's marriage began to fall apart. Realizing what'd happened with his wishes, he began to practice Goetia to try and re-summon Gaunter to end their pact, but nothing he did worked. As he pushed Iris further and further away, it eventually got to the point that Iris brought her father in one day to end their marriage, as it'd become a loveless relationship. Olgierd, now completely devoid of feelings, got into an argument with Iris' father and shoved him against a stone pillar, instantly killing him and causing Iris to hate him. Over time though, Iris' hate soon turned into complete apathy towards her husband, who tried to give her spectral creatures as companions and later a caretaker that'd wait on her and tend to the estate, despite her protests that she didn't want any of this. Having long forgotten what love felt like, Olgierd one day left the estate, leaving behind a violet rose and a letter explaining that he didn't want to put her through anymore pain and was leaving. Meeting Geralt He first met Geralt when he took on a contract posted by Olgierd's man to kill a monster in the sewers in return for a substantial fee as well as anything he would like from the manor. Geralt accepted the contract, and underneath the Oxenfurt sewers, discovered Shani trying to revive a dead Redanian soldier. They were surprised to see one another, and after a moment of reminiscence, Geralt relented and allowed Shani to tag along so that she could extract a venom sample from the monster. Geralt, with Shani's help, succeeded but was unfortunately taken prisoner by a band of Ofieri soldiers under Aamad, having unknowingly slain their cursed prince. Fortunately for Geralt, Gaunter O'Dimm, an acquaintance who pointed him in the direction of Yennefer, offered him a choice: he can serve him for a time in return for his freedom, or hang in Ofier. With time short, he accepted O'Dimm's offer, and shortly afterwards a storm shipwrecked the Ofieri ship and he was forced to do battle with the survivors. He returned to Garin Estate where Olgierd stayed at a time to see it in flames, and one of his men drunkenly greeted him as Geralt looks upon the destruction. As this took place, one of von Everec's men was about to be beheaded, and Geralt could choose to intervene or let the man be executed. If Geralt intervened, von Everec came out of the burning manor and said that he will duel the witcher for the man's life. After Geralt beheaded von Everec, he laughed and declared him the winner, and Gaunter O'Dimm appeared after the conflict. If the man was executed, the manor lord's daughter ran von Everec through with a sword to avenge her father's death. In either instance, von Everec's immortality was revealed to Geralt. O'Dimm made his appearance shortly thereafter. O'Dimm explained to Olgierd that he was forced to implement the terms of the agreement and introduced Geralt as his champion. Geralt was tasked with hearing out Olgierd's three wishes as per the terms of the agreement. Olgierd, suspicious of O'Dimm and his motives, stated his first and second wish and left the details of the third unclear until Geralt fulfills the first two wishes. He asked for three things: Maximilian Borsodi's house, his brother to have the time of his life, and the violet rose he gave his wife before his departure. After the completion of each task, Olgierd explained the reasons for the tasks. The House of Maximilian Borsodi he wanted in revenge against the Borsodi family as they had purchased his family's debt and proceeded to sell all of their belongings at their auction house, the "house" in question was the container used to house Max Borsodi's will which contained a clause which would bankrupt the Borsodi family. The second task given by Olgierd to show his brother the "time of his life" was intentionally impossible for Geralt to complete as Vlodimir von Everec had been dead for some time, however Gaunter O'Dimm had given Geralt a vial of blood belonging to Olgierd which he used to summon Vlodimir's ghost and allowed Geralt to fulfil the second wish by allowing Vlodimir's ghost to possess Geralt for one day. The third task proved most difficult as the von Everec family estate was guarded by a demonic creature known as the Caretaker and his wife Iris who had the rose had died but lingered in the portraits throughout the manor as a powerful wraith. The rose in question had long since withered. After calming the spirit and summoning her, Geralt discovered her grief was so powerful that she had created a realm within a painting and had to travel through it to fully awaken her. In the painted world Geralt had to contend with all her fears attached to memories of her time with Olgierd which showed how over time Olgierd developed a heart of stone becoming more distant and uncaring towards his wife. However, after defeating Iris' fears and awakening her fully Geralt was able to obtain the violet rose itself or a painting of Iris holding the rose as proof that Olgierd's third wish had been fulfilled. Geralt later met with Professor Premethine Shakeslock of Oxenfurt Academy, whom Shani had learned had corresponded with Olgierd many times. As Geralt learned from the blind professor, Olgierd had paid him a sack of gold to find out who O'Dimm is and how to get rid of him. As Shakeslock relays what Olgierd told him when the von Everecs were rendered destitute, Olgierd wanted to elope, but Iris refused to cut her family ties. Everything changed when a wandering witch referred him to Master Mirror. With a meeting at the crossroads, a wish and a pact signed in blood, Olgierd was to choose between Iris and Vlodimir to regain his fortune; he chose his brother, who died the next day. Conclusion Following the completion of his three wishes, Olgierd was summoned by Geralt to the Temple of Lilvani, where O'Dimm appeared to collect his due. Though Olgierd reiterated the final term of the contract required that they stand upon the moon, O'Dimm revealed that the temple floor was really a mosaic of a crescent moon, which fulfilled the terms of the contract by having them "standing on the moon" through a loophole. If Geralt didn't intervene, O'Dimm claimed Olgierd's soul, causing him to wither and die. If Geralt intervened, he wagered both his soul and Olgierd's to one of O'Dimm's games; if the witcher won, he would release them both and he would get their souls if he lost. After answering O'Dimm's riddle and banishing the evil entity, Olgierd's emotions were restored and he became mortal again. He immediately felt regret for his past actions and mistakes. He gave Geralt his family sword and promised to start a new life free from O'Dimm's control. - Abilities and skills }} From a young age, Olgierd proved himself a charismatic man of many talents, able to charm any woman, raise the spirits of his men, or demonstrate a cultured love of art. Despite his cultured upbringing and mannerism, Olgierd was also a born rider and fighter, feared for his skill with his distinctive saber. After his family fell into misfortune, Olgierd expanded his education to include demonology and the dark arts. * Horsemanship: Like any other pure Redanian nobleman, Olgierd liked his horses and was as good a rider as he was an owner, scolding anybody under his command who failed to properly care for their horse. * Swordsmanship: Olgierd's swordsmanship is enough to have him duel extensively with Geralt, a highly skilled and experienced witcher. His enchanted Ofieri scimitar and demonic power to apparate short distances only boost his combat prowess to an inhuman degree. * Goetia: When his family was struck with misfortune and he met Gaunter, Olgierd divulged into dark arts with original intention being to summon O'Dimm back and change his wishes but he did not manage. What he did learn, however, was how to summon subservient lesser demons, like the Caretaker or The Black Cat and Dog, which would keep his wife company. He also mastered the ability to apparate and disapparate over short distances, leaving black and red smoke in his wake. * Immortality: After his meeting with Gaunter O'Dimm Olgierd wished to be able to "live like there is no tomorrow". However, O'Dimm fulfilled his wish as literally as possible giving him a "heart of stone", thus rendering him immortal until the expiration of his contract. * Leadership skills: As a leader of a band that later came to be known as the Redanian Free Company, Olgierd was a very competent leader. It is said that they "worshipped the ground he walked on" and several times expressed that they would ride for him through fire. He was charismatic and never refused entertainment for his Wild Ones, though he was severely strict when they violated the chivalric code. Strategy Olgierd is relatively one of the hardest human bosses in the game. Players who chose to fight the stone-hearted man should be prepared for a demanding duel. Player will face Olgierd with a Steel sword, which is their best bet against him; Olgierd deflects any arrow shot at him and easily apparate away from offensive or disruptive signs Geralt casts. Bombs are too slow to catch him in effective radius. This leaves Geralt with his swordsmanship, alchemy and Quen sign. Olgierd's standard attacks consist of a stream of smooth swings where he slowly strafe towards Geralt, getting caught in this attack could cost a chunk of health, or weapon durability if blocked to expiration. In other chances, he'll do powerful 'critical strikes' that are telegraphed by a red flashing of his sword. This critical strike have several variations and will always have his apparating power integrated in. One of the safer tactics is to maintain Quen and engage close quarters only when the sign's effect is up. One could try dodging to his back side as he launch his attacks and land a few effective hits. The opening doesn't last long and Olgierd will retaliate quickly after taking one or two slashes. He could douse Quen in one successful strike, thus players who play defensively must also be nimble not to get easily caught by his attacks. A riskier maneuver is to counter Olgierd's critical hits. Successful exploits of this tactic will leave Olgierd stunned, long enough for Geralt to land several hits or one half-charged Rend. The window for a proper counter is very small and failing to properly execute a counter could throw one into a fatal disadvantage, so players should carefully consider their capacity in timing if opting for this strategy. Journal entry :To this day, I do not know what caused Geralt to inquire after the contract posted by Olgierd von Everec. That famed witcher curiosity? An ominously light coin pouch? Or perhaps it was some other, more nefarious force... Whatever the impulse, Geralt decided to visit the locally-infamous nobleman and pursue the bounty on the sewer monster. :From their very first encounter, Geralt knew Olgierd was a unique character. He led an informal band who worshipped the ground he walked on, though he clearly was of a different sort than they: educated, a lover of art and an adherent to a certain noble code. Yet Geralt also perceived something indefinable within the man, something years later he would call "a void crying out to be filled." :Geralt later returned to the estate where he had first met Olgierd and his band – and found the place in flames. He soon learned the property did not in fact belong to Olgierd, but had merely been commandeered by the ataman and his men, who then went a touch overboard in their carousing. Olgierd did not begrudge them their pyrotechnic overexuberance, but the murder of the manor's lord he considered one cruelty too far and ordered the wrongdoer beheaded. Geralt entered the stage in the middle of this execution. In the tumult that followed, he made a most startling discovery: Olgierd von Everec was immortal. :And immortality was but the start of the surprising revelations about Olgierd. Master Mirror revealed the two had signed a contract: in exchange for regaining his lost status and wealth, Olgierd had promised Mirror something very personal (what, exactly, Geralt did not yet know). This contract had a strange clause: before it could be considered complete and Master Mirror could collect his due, he had to fulfill three of Olgierd's wishes. He could not do this personally, however, but needed instead to make use of a proxy. His choice for this role? Geralt, who in this way was drawn into a personal settlement between a powerful, immortal nobleman and the mysterious Gaunter O'Dimm. :Upon hearing Geralt would be the one to carry out his requests, Olgierd wasted no time and issued him his first challenges: to bring him the house of Maximilian Borsodi, and to show his brother Vlodimir the time of his life... :Granting Olgierd's wishes had proven difficult but rewarding, for Geralt now knew a great deal more about the unusual nobleman – and the story that unfolded could have jerked tears from a cyclops. :Once upon a time, Olgierd fell hopelessly in love with Iris, a beautiful young lady from a well-off family. Her parents accepted his proposal of marriage and all seemed set for a happy ending when a storm of misfortune suddenly broke over the von Everec family. A chain of bad decisions and a few years of bad harvests had left the once-wealthy family deeply in debt. Then the Borsodis purchased this debt and, with their brutal enforcement of its terms, drove the von Everecs into utter bankruptcy. After this, Iris' parents changed their mind about their daughter's future husband, revoking their approval of Olgierd and betrothing Iris to an Ofieri prince who had come to study in Oxenfurt. Out of desperation, Olgierd turned to Master Mirror – and soon won back his coin, influence and, most importantly, his betrothed. All seemed well until he discovered his wishes' unwanted side effect: his heart was slowly hardening into stone. :Now the witcher was on the verge of bringing the pact between Olgierd and Master Mirror to completion. Did this mean everything would soon be as it once was? Geralt was not so sure. One question kept nagging him: what was that "something very personal" Gaunter O'Dimm intended to collect from Olgierd? :If Geralt chose to side with Olgierd: ::Once Geralt realized Master Mirror was playing for the highest of stakes – Olgierd von Everec's soul – he decided he could not sit idly by. Instead he found a way to cheat the demonic being and win Olgierd back his soul. Free from his pact and his heart restored, Olgierd thanked Geralt and gave him his sword – a souvenir which had been in his family for generations – then walked off into the sunset. :If Geralt didn't investigate and left Olgierd to his fate: ::Geralt did not have to wait long to find out what lay at the heart of the contract between Olgierd von Everec and Gaunter O'Dimm. In exchange for regaining his family fortune, clearing his name and marrying Iris, Olgierd had agreed to give Master Mirror his soul. Geralt could now only watch as O'Dimm collected his due. Thus ended the sad tale of Olgierd von Everec, a man who lived as if there was no tomorrow, feasted as if he had never known joy and loved a love so strong he was willing to surrender his own soul for it. :If Geralt investigated more but left Olgierd to his fate: ::Geralt did not have to wait long to find out what lay at the heart of the contract between Olgierd von Everec and Gaunter O'Dimm. In exchange for regaining his family fortune, clearing his name and marrying Iris, Olgierd had agreed to give Master Mirror his soul. Geralt knew of a way to stop this, but for some reason did nothing and instead watched as O'Dimm collected his due. Thus ended the sad tale of Olgierd von Everec, a man who lived as if there was no tomorrow, feasted as if he had never known joy and loved a love so strong he was willing to surrender his own soul for it. Trivia * Olgierd (Algirdas) and his brother name Vlodimir (Witold in Polish edition) are reference to Lithuanian Grand Dukes Associated quests * Evil's Soft First Touches * Open Sesame! * Dead Man's Party * Scenes From a Marriage * Whatsoever a Man Soweth... Gallery Tw3 journal olgierd.png|Journal entry image Old Olgierd.jpeg|Old Olgierd just before losing soul Tw3 cardart neutral olgierd von everec.png|Olgierd's Gwent card art Gwent cardart neutral olgierd von everec.png|Gwent standalone cardart Gwent cardart neutral olgierd immortal.png|Gwent cardart immortal References External links * ar:أولغيرد فون إفريك cs:Olgierd von Everec es:Olgierd von Everec pl:Olgierd von Everec pt-br:Olgierd von Everec ru:Ольгерд фон Эверек uk:Ольґерд фон Еверец Category:Humans Category:Hearts of Stone characters